El Kyuubi y el Ninken
by Higurashi Fanfiction Studios
Summary: U.A. Naruto, un pequeño kyuubi huérfano...y Sasuke; un cachorro ninken, destinado a convertirse en uno de los más feroces perros de caza de Konoha. Crecieron juntos desde pequeños, pero el destino les pondrá en lados opuestos del tablero.
1. Naruto

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste es un fanfiction escrito sin fines de lucro alguno.

El Kyuubi y el Ninken

Capítulo 1

_**Naruto**_

La luna había desaparecido del cielo estival al llegar aquella fresca mañana de julio. Únicamente podía apreciarse el murmullo matinal y alguno que otro trinar de las aves en los alrededores del bosque. Sin embargo, el solitario y pasivo ambiente se vio interrumpido por el crujido sordo y estremecedor de un trueno. Un estruendo que no pertenecía a fuerza natural alguna, sino a aquel despiadado fuego exhalado del cañón de un arma.

El sonido volvió a repetirse diez segundos después. Algunas aves salieron de entre las copas altas de los árboles asustadas por el estrépito, al abrigo de un lugar seguro, al igual que aquella sombra que se escabullía entre lo espesos matorrales.

Más disparos, lanzados al aire. Tres. Seguido del eco cercano de varios ladridos, que advertían que el objeto de aquella cacería era la escurridiza silueta que corría silenciosamente con el cuerpo casi pegado al suelo.

Sus cuatro patas se movían con la destreza de un corredor nato, aun sobre el inestable y disparejo suelo. El escudo ofrecido por los tupidos arbustos se había vuelto escaso desde hace quince metros atrás, y ante el borde amorfo de una colina, quedó expuesta por valiosos segundos, la silueta de un zorro de lustrosa pelambre rojizo-anaranjada. . .y nueve colas. Un zorro hembra de nueve colas.

Un _kyuubi_.

La escasa iluminación de la mañana le daba la ligera y temporal ventaja de escabullirse entre las inmensas sombras.

Otro disparo. El coro de ladridos y aullidos se estaba acercando.

El animal echó a correr inmediatamente tres metros más. Se detuvo de improviso, con el fugaz impulso de hacerle frente a sus perseguidores.

Sólo un impulso; una alternativa tal vez suicida, con el objetivo de simple supervivencia.

Giró y siguió corriendo en la misma dirección que había estado siguiendo desde el instante en el que aquellas bestias de dos piernas y mortales garras metálicas que escupían fuego y hierro, destruyeron su hogar. Aquellas mismas bestias que ahora le seguían implacablemente, acompañadas de sus feroces y sanguinarios canes.

Corría en dirección al noroeste y se acercaba a las peligrosas cercanías del territorio prohibido; una aldea poblada por centenares de aquellos verdugos, los cuales llamaban Konoha.

Corría, sosteniendo firmemente con los dientes un bulto pequeño y tembloroso.

Una ráfaga de calor mortal le rozó el lomo.

Cerca. Más cerca.

Su aguda visión se centró en el hueco de un tronco. El agujero era pequeño, pero serviría. Ya no había tiempo.

Se dirigió hacia el mellado árbol y dejó a aquel bulto en el interior. La indefensa criatura se quedó en silencio.

La hembra kyuubi se dio la vuelta en dirección contraria.

Los truenos de aquellos objetos que escupían fuego y el ladrido de varios perros de caza estaban a menos de diez metros.

Lanzando un gruñido salvaje, saltó hacia la manada de depredadores de dos piernas. Su hocico se contrajo y dejó al descubierto sus largos colmillos; se le erizaron los pelos del espinazo, uno de los cazadores profirió un grito de alarma, echando mano de aquellas inclementes armas.

Y el último y mortal disparo silenció el bosque.

* * *

El sonido inexorable de lo que él creyó una tormenta pasajera le despertó, haciendo que se sobresaltase levemente desde su madriguera.

Por reflejo instintivo, levantó el hocico, olisqueando la esencia del entorno. Un aroma ácido y pesado llegaba desde el bosque, acompañado de repeticiones de aquel estruendo. Entonces decidió salir y averiguar de qué se trataba.

A unos cuantos metros de una pequeña colina, se encontraba un hueco mediano en la ladera de un suave y pequeño altozano, cubierto de altas hierbas. Del interior emergió cautelosamente un lobo de pelaje gris plateado. Su andar era desenfadado y su apariencia austera; aun más de lo que representaba su especie. Su ojo derecho destelló con un brillo ambarino, mientras que el izquierdo estaba cerrado y enmarcado por una cicatriz vertical que le cruzaba el párpado de arriba abajo.

Una solitaria figura a quien simplemente se le conocía como Kakashi.

Se detuvo, escrutando los alrededores con el sigilo y discreción de un buen conocedor del "sentido de supervivencia". Aquel aroma se tornaba más intenso, sin embargo el sonido que había confundido con un trueno había cesado hace poco. Contempló silenciosamente hacia el este; unas difusas sombras –eran más de cinco, no alcanzaba a percibirlas con exactitud, pero no era un número mayor a una docena-, altas y que andaban erguidas sobre dos extremidades, se dirigían hacia el noroeste.

Entonces reconoció el significado de aquel olor metálico y humeante; pólvora y plomo exhalado de aquellos artefactos que no eran otra cosa mas que emisarios de muerte, cargados y portados por el único depredador al que él –y más del resto de habitantes del bosque- temía y respetaba: el hombre.

--humm. . .hubiera sido mejor que se tratase de una tormenta –murmuró para él mismo, recordando la idea inicial que le había despertado.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a dirigirse a su cubil, echarse de nuevo sobre su jergón y dormir un poco más. Sabía que habiendo a una manada de cazadores rondando el bosque, lo mejor era no cruzarse en su camino. Dio un par de pasos y fue entonces cuando vio una curiosa cosa agazapada en el interior de un mellado tronco de sicomoro.

--¿Pero que. . .? –su atención quedó fija en una pequeña pelusa que temblaba y que confundió con una ardilla.

La altura del hueco hasta el suelo no iba más de sesenta centímetros, así que no le fue difícil percibir con detalle de lo que se trataba.

No. No era una ardilla. Era una pequeña bolita de pelo rubio, cuatro patas que aun intentaban sostenerle en pie –y haciéndole caer lógicamente debido a u cortísima edad- , unos adormilados ojos azules que le miraban confusamente y un par de. . .no, no era un par. Eran cinco. . .no. . .siete. . .¿nueve colas?

--¿Un kyuubi? –Kakashi ladeó una oreja, levemente confundido.

¿Un kyuubi? Prácticamente eso era ya casi imposible, por lo menos en los bosques sobrevivientes del País del Fuego. Sabía que desde hacía varios años, los hombres les habían dado caza, desde que sus susodichas aldeas comenzaron a crecer y poblar el territorio virgen de la zona, empujando a toda criatura viviente lejos de su hogar por las buenas o por las malas. Y el caso de aquellos zorros demoniacos –como les decían los hombres- no había sido la excepción, de hecho parecía que se había convertido en una moda el exterminarlos y desaparecerlos de la faz de la tierra. Sin embargo parecía que la astucia y deseos por sobrevivir de éstos era más fuerte que las agudas estrategias y armamentos empleados por los hombres.

Acercó el hocico hacia la temblorosa cría, tratando de captar algún tipo extra de información a través de su agudo y experimentado olfato. El suave y aun cálido aroma del pelaje y la textura de éste revelaban que no pasaba de las tres o cuatro semanas de edad.

--vaya crío –suspiró Kakashi. Miró en derredor, de derecha a izquierda— ¿Le habrán abandonado?

Su atención se centró de nuevo en aquellas sombras humanas que se desvanecían poco a poco en el horizonte.

Bueno, el término que debió usar no era exactamente _abandonado_.

Los disparos y el estruendo de esta mañana, además de una inerte sombra que percibió en la distancia; un bulto tieso y mediano, arrastrado por dos humanos.

Entonces Kakashi no ahondó más en sus propias indagaciones respecto a lo que había sido de la familia del pequeño kyuubi.

--. . .me lo suponía –suspiró y de nuevo dirigió su vista al cachorro, quien hacía torpes esfuerzos por levantarse, puede que por décima vez—¿Y ahora que haré contigo?

--Bueno, quedártelo es una opción …--graznó una voz proveniente de una de las copas de los árboles.

Kakashi levantó la cabeza hacia una de las altas ramas del sicomoro hueco, encontrándose con la austera silueta de una gorrión de plumaje castaño oscuro y una melladura horizontal en su pico.

--eh, Iruka –dijo Kakashi dirigiéndose al ave—¿acaso sabes algo más de lo ocurrido esta mañana?

--humm, más de lo que te acabas de enterar, no –Iruka negó con la cabeza.

El lobo gris lanzó un bufido de hastío. Vaya manera de despertar le había tocado esta mañana, y ahora esto. No. Definitivamente no podía hacerse cargo de un cachorro de kyuubi de cuatro semanas. No es que no pudiese ser capaz de cuidar a un ser vivo, sino que implicaba más que eso, el pequeño apenas podía moverse por sí mismo, aun no caminaba y por lo tanto era lógico que aún no comiese por sí solo, necesitaba quien le alimentase y cuidase.

De reojo siguió mirando hacia los límites de la barricada que separaba a la aldea del resto del bosque. Una idea empezó a rondar su mente.

--¿Entonces? ¿No pensarás dejarle solo a merced de los peligros del bosque, o si? –Iruka rompió el pensativo silencio de Kakashi.

Éste echó a andar lentamente en dirección a la aldea.

--Tú espera aquí. –dijo.

* * *

_Debes estar completamente loco_, pensó mientras se escabullía entre los arbustos. Sin embargo, era lo más racional que se le había ocurrido.

E inclusive era un argumento bastante lógico. Y eso era una idea a la que más se había aferrado en el momento en el que captó el olor de ella.

Estaba a casi menos de cinco metros de la entrada de la aldea cuando vio a una mujer, de largos cabellos rojo carmín y la típica vestidura de las campesinas, cerca de un frondoso naranjo. Llevaba una de esas cosas raras, huecas y suaves que los humanos usan para transportar comida, (claro ya que los muy holgazanes no pueden cargar con todo con lo que se atragantan) con unas cuantas naranjas es su interior. La palabra-sonido de aquella cosa era _canasta_, según recordaba.

Ahí estaba parte de aquel disparate que había saltado a su mente. Kakashi sabía que el cachorro era demasiado pequeño como para quedar a cuidado de alguien como él, y ninguna manada o familia del bosque había tenido cachorros este verano, por lo que nadie podría hacerla de nodriza para el pequeño…y sabía, no por experiencia personal, pero si por parte de los tediosos relatos de Iruka que las hembras humanas gustaban del cuidado de pequeñas e indefensas criaturas.

Bueno, ahí estaba una. La observó detenidamente oculto tras un arbusto. La mujer parecía tener alrededor de casi treinta años, sus facciones eran suaves, y el ligero aroma que percibía reflejaba un carácter reposado y sereno.

Kakashi se acercó más, procurando no hacer ruido alguno.

Ella estaba tan abstraída en su tarea, arrancando cuidadosamente el fruto del naranjo, que no se dio cuenta de que su canasta había desaparecido, hasta que se dio la vuelta y encontró un peculiar camino de naranjas desperdigadas entre la hierba.

* * *

La mujer caminó trastabillando entre el alto pasto que crecía en la zona oeste del bosque, maldiciendo su distracción de hace unos minutos y buscando la desaparecida canasta.

Kushina Uzumaki, viuda de uno de los más temerarios elementos ninja de Konoha, no era adepta de romper las reglas, y una de éstas (establecidas por el actual Hokkage; la máxima autoridad en la aldea) la cual era que se consideraba imprudente y peligroso cruzar los últimos cinco metros de distancia entre el bosque y la aldea; puesto que desde hace algunos años, los dominios de la naturaleza se habían tornado peligrosos, debido a la ferocidad de los depredadores y a los que se les había mantenido bajo control mediante las brigadas de cazadores ninja, acompañados de una feroz jauría de _ninken_: perros ninja especializados en habilidades de búsqueda, rastreo y en terribles ocasiones, combate cuerpo a cuerpo contra el supuesto depredador, ahora convertido en presa.

Sin embargo, Kushina tendía a ser un tanto obstinada y algo aferrada a sus efectos personales. Había pasado buena parte de la mañana recogiendo raciones decentes de fruta y sin tener que pagar el elevado precio que muchos mercaderes daban a sus malpasados productos que según ellos era "de temporada". No, definitivamente no iba a desperdiciar parte de su tiempo en dejar desparramado la media docena de naranjas que venía levantando nuevamente desde hace quince minutos, aunque esto significase que se empezaba a alejar de los límites de la aldea.

Se hallaba sola, en medio de un claro en el que la barda de cuatro metros de la entrada a Konoha parecía apenas visible y eso si se enfocaba un poco más. Llevaba lo que había recuperado de fruta en el dobladillo del regazo de su mandil. Había caminado según ella bastante y ni rastro de la desaparecida cesta. Momentáneamente tuvo el impulso de olvidarla y marcharse de nuevo a la aldea, el viento estaba tranquilo y el ambiente demasiado silencioso, y no quería tentar a su suerte. Claro, la idea desapareció tan rápido como llegó, cuando se percató de que el buscado objeto estaba boca abajo, a los pies de un mellado árbol.

La mujer se inclinó para levantarla casi inmediatamente. Alargó una mano hasta uno de los bordes y. . . algo en el interior del cesto se movió. Kushina retiró la mano por reflejo. Dudosa, y con un atisbo de curiosidad, sujetó de nuevo el borde –esta vez sus dedos índice y pulgar rozaron algo con pelo en el interior- y lo levantó de una vez.

Estuvo a punto de proferir un grito, tal vez por reflejo o tal vez por la sensación de hace unos segundos, pero este se atoró y disolvió en su garganta. Entornó la vista hacia aquello que permanecía hecho un ovillo debajo de la canasta.

Unos diminutos y brillantes ojos azules se cruzaron con los de ella. La pequeña forma enroscada retrocedió arrastrándose y chocando torpemente contra el tronco. Se quedó muy quieto, olisqueando con su diminuta nariz la mano de la mujer.

--pero que. . .lindo—Kushina esbozó una sonrisa. Pasó suavemente la mano sobre la delicada cabeza del cachorro—. Pobrecillo, de seguro está perdido.

Ella inclinó la cabeza, mirando sobre su hombro. El silencio seguía reinando en el ambiente.

--¿Dónde podrá estar su madre? –se preguntó a sí misma mientras escudriñaba los alrededores con aire dubitativo.

Nada.

_Parece que lleva algo de tiempo aquí,_ pensó usando la lógica.

Y parte de su ser se aferró al pensamiento de que no podía dejar solo a ese pequeño zorro huérfano.

Miró de nuevo al pequeño, éste le contemplaba con la cabeza también levemente inclinada, como si quisiera imitar sus movimientos. Se acercó un poco más al cachorro, intentando sujetarlo, la respuesta de él fue que volvió a hacerse un ovillo, un reflejo de defensa.

--Espera, no puedo dejarte aquí solo –le dijo apaciblemente ella.

Lo levantó cuidadosamente. Éste se finalmente se dejó sin oponer resistencia, no tenía el tamaño, ni las garras o colmillos que le defendiesen, y se sentía abatido de hambre. Kushina lo envolvió en el mandil, como si de un indefenso y frágil bebé se tratase. Y aunque en cierto modo era pequeño e indefenso, el término kyuubi no le pasó por la mente; lo conocía, claro, pero su atención estaba más enfocada en aquel instinto de protección maternal como para recordar exactamente la especie a la que pertenecía aquella bolita de pelo rubio que llevaba en sus brazos.

* * *

--¡¿Cómo demonios se te ocurrió hacer eso?! –una sombra café revoloteaba alrededor de Kakashi.

--humm. . .yo no le veo nada de malo. –musitó éste—. No podía quedarse conmigo, eso era algo más que obvio. Le cuidarán bien.

Kakashi estaba tumbado detrás de un matorral cuya sombra a esas horas del día y en ese caluroso verano era lo más fresco que se podía encontrar. Miraba a Iruka con una expresión de fastidio, aunque ya sabía que eso era lo que esperaba, después de lo que acababa de hacer.

--¿Cuidarlo? ¿Bien? ¡Pero si lo mandaste justo al matadero! –gritaba un furioso Iruka—¿Estás loco o que?

--bah, te preocupas demasiado. Esa mujer parecía confiable, y eso es difícil de encontrar en los humanos últimamente. –resolvió Kakashi.

--¡¿Y qué crees que le harán al pequeño en cuanto se enteren de lo que es, eh?

Kakashi se estiró despreocupadamente, mientras Iruka seguía con su retahíla de reprimendas. Le conocía desde hace bastante tiempo y reconocía que una de las razones por las que Iruka no se había convertido en su aperitivo era por su acertado sentido de la razón y la prudencia, las cuales le habían salvado el pellejo en más de alguna vez.

Y también sabía cómo callarle, usando sus mismos argumentos.

--De acuerdo, si crees que el cachorro está en peligro en donde está, deberías vigilarlo tú –Kakashi sonrió astutamente—, bueno, es una sugerencia, pero considero que es lo más apropiado, ¿no?

Iruka se calló repentinamente.

--¿Qué? ¿yo? ¿Ir hasta la aldea?

--nah. . .yo, ¿Quién más? –rió burlonamente Kakashi—Obviamente que irás tú, no creo que en esa aldea acostumbren recibir visitas de "crueles depredadores" como yo, además no tengo ganas de arreglármelas con esos perros sarnosos, la última vez la pelea estuvo demasiado aburrida.

--. . .de acuerdo. –gruñó Iruka, levantando el vuelo y dirigiéndose hacia el peligroso este. Murmurando en bajo—. Esto me pasa por tener el pico tan grande.

* * *

Konoha, ése era el nombre de la aldea oculta en medio de uno de los bosques más poblados del País del Fuego. Una tranquila civilización con sus casas de hechura simple pero confortable, sus festivales anuales, su reserva personal de agua potable, ah, y sobretodo su gente.

Casi la gran parte de la población se dedicaba al desempeño del legendario ninjutsu, cosa por la cual se destacaba Konoha desde tiempos inmemoriales. Y el resto de la gente que no compartía ese interés, se dedicaba a las faenas y comercios de cualquier otro pueblecito.

Originalmente éste no era el caso de Kushina. No, ella había sido una respetable kunoichi, e incluso había mantenido el rango de jounin hasta hace tres años, en los que la tragedia de una de las más grandes guerras entre cinco aldeas ninja, le arrebató a su esposo, con quien había estado casada un fugaz y entrañable año. Entonces, decaída por la desdicha sentimental y casi herida de muerte, se retiró obligatoriamente del oficio. Meses después, consiguió un empleo en un pequeño pero aclientado restaurante de comida, no muy lejos de su casa, la cual había quedado a su legítima propiedad. El sueldo no era exuberante, pero permitía vivir lo mejor que se podía siendo habitante de Konoha.

Era sábado y el ocaso casi rayaba en la tarde. Kushina había logrado pasar desapercibido al bultito que llevaba en sus brazos. Llegó a su casa desde el mediodía, y acomodó al bebé kyuubi sobre un curioso pero proporcionado montículo de mantas, en uno de los rincones más acogedores de la sala. Éste se quedó dormido durante casi toda la tarde. Alrededor de las seis, mientras ella miraba distraídamente el televisor, se percató de que el pequeño kyuubi ya no estaba.

Se sobresaltó y se dispuso a levantarse de la mesa cuando sintió un bulto cerca de sus rodillas. El cachorro husmeaba arrastrándose por el suelo, en busca de algo qué comer. Kushina le levantó, acunándolo en sus brazos, y se dirigió a la cocina. Abrió el refrigerador y sacó un envase individual de leche, vertió un poco en un vaso y de uno de los cajones de la repisa inferior sacó un gotero, de esos que usualmente se utilizan para pequeñas dosis de medicina. Sosteniendo a la cría con el brazo izquierdo firmemente, acercó el gotero lleno de leche, rozando con cuidado el hocico. Creyó inicialmente que batallaría un poco, pero el pequeño casi inmediatamente aceptó el objeto y empezó a succionar el contenido con avidez.

--Calma, no tan rápido, pequeño –murmuró dulcemente Kushina.

Volvió a llenar el gotero, sujetó el vaso con la misma mano y regresó a la sala. Se sentó y continuó alimentando al hambriento cachorro, mientras su mente daba vueltas al asunto. En efecto, esa indefensa criaturita era un kyuubi, un animal que por obligación debería pertenecer a los bosques, y no a una sociedad civilizada. No era una mascota, pero no podía abandonarle a su suerte allá, en los burdos dominios de la naturaleza. No tenía el corazón para hacerlo. Y no lo haría.

Si estaba equivocada, el tiempo le haría saber.

Después de tres dosis completas, el kyuubi volvió a acurrucarse de nuevo entre aquellos cálidos brazos. Aun confundido por todo lo sucedido desde aquella mañana, y sintiendo un confortable sopor, escuchó la suave voz de aquella mujer; los ritmos eran conocidos y las pautas le resultaban tranquilizadoras. Sintiendo el lento ritmo de un corazón cercano a su oreja, entrecerró los ojos y finalmente se durmió.

Kushina retiró el gotero. Su vista deparó en tibio cuerpo entre sus brazos.

--Creo que te llamaré. . .Naruto. –susurró, con un cálido tono maternal.—Mi pequeño, Naruto-chan.

* * *

Tres días más pasaron y formaron parte del calendario de aquel verano que según más de uno, sería uno de los más calurosos desde por lo menos hace casi diez años. Durante la temporada, ningún huerto había producido lo suficiente para hacer conservas, y las grandes estanterías de material para enlatados esperaban en vano acumulando polvo.

--Pero por lo menos ha resultado ser una temporada tranquila –mustió Genma, apoyando la espalda contra el marco de la puerta y los brazos cruzados en desinteresado ademán.

--hmp –asintió indiferente Fugaku Uchiha.

Genma era uno de tantos jounin que custodiaban la guardia de avistamiento y seguridad que se hallaba en la entrada de Konoha. Unas semanas antes de aquel verano, después de la última expedición de rastreo en las afueras del pueblo, las municiones de respaldo habían comenzado a escasear, y antes de que la reservas se terminasen, había decidió pasar momentáneamente a casa de Uchiha-san por un cargamento más.

Casi todo el cuerpo policial de Konoha y gran parte del resto de la comunidad ninja consideraba a Fugaku Uchiha como uno de los más diestros armeros de la aldea, pero tenía muy mal carácter y ahuyentaba a los clientes con su mal humor. Se pasaba casi toda la semana trabajando en los bosques, y bien se sabía que como cazador, nunca erraba un tiro. Vivía cerca de los límites de la aldea, en una descolorida casa y la única compañía que toleraba era la de su ninken; un ejemplar mezcla de perro pastor y _retriever_, de casi cuarenta kilos y setenta centímetros de alto, pelaje negro-grisáceo y hosco carácter al que Fugaku había nombrado Itachi.

--Necesito un nuevo embarque de municiones medianas –había dicho Genma a Fugaku, aquella soleada mañana. Se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca—. Pero no podré pagártelo por ahora, ando demasiado corto de efectivo.

Se encontraban en el interior del pórtico de la entrada. Genma mascaba un tallo de hierba.

--Pues lo siento, Genma –dijo Fugaku—, pero yo no trabajo de balde. Esto no es una asociación de beneficencia.

--Mikoto-chan acaba de alumbrar una camada –dijo Genma. Mikoto-chan era una hembra de raza labrador, preciosa—. Raza pura. Si me das una caja de 100 unidades, yo te regalaré el mejor ejemplar de la camada. ¿Qué dices a eso? Saldrías ganando.

--Ya tengo un perro, no necesito otro –dijo Fugaku—Y tanto menos uno de ese tamaño. Los malditos labradores no causan más que problemas.

--_Tú_ no necesitas otro perro –dijo Genma, mirando a Itachi, quien dormitaba tranquilamente bajo la escueta sombra de un roble—, pero algo de compañía no le vendría mal a éste chico. Y dos ninken siempre es ventaja, sobretodo en una cacería a campo abierto.

Fugaku abrió la boca y la volvió a cerrar. Últimamente, las largas expediciones de una semana en el bosque comenzaban a tornarse complicadas, y más cuando se dificultaba seguir el rastro en aquellos terrenos inestables y pantanosos, teniendo solo un perro como apoyo. Y en la última cacería de hace tres días, Itachi no había salido ileso; no habían sido nada más que un par de melladuras en el hocico y una fisura en el costado, pero tenía que dejarle descansar un par de semanas. Y el invierno estaba cerca; una de las mejores temporadas de caza.

Tal vez Genma tuviese razón. Apenas corría el mes de julio. Podría entrenar al cachorro y tenerlo en buena forma para noviembre entonces.

--Lo pensaré –dijo finalmente.

--Bueno, pero no lo pienses demasiado –dijo Genma, en tono comedido—. Puedo ir a ver a Nara-san. Es tan mañoso como tú, Uchiha. Más mañoso, quizás.

--Quizá—dijo Fugaku, sin inmutarse.

El carácter de Genma no le asustaba en lo más mínimo.

El resto de la tarde su mente aun se debatía en un insignificante dilema, mientras, sentado en el pórtico, Fugaku observaba con aire ausente el arrugado periódico que no pudo terminar de leer desde la mañana. Miró de reojo hacia el patio. Itachi se había levantado e ido hacia su recipiente de agua. Bebió un poco y volvió a tumbarse de nuevo a la sombra. Todavía caminaba arqueando el lomo, a causa del golpe.

Parte de aquel dilema era si realmente era necesario otro perro. Itachi aun estaba en buena condición física y, aunque no tenía un excelente olfato, era bastante rápido y un aguerrido elemento del equipo, claro, siempre y cuando el propio Fugaku estuviese al mando. Ése era otro asunto; Itachi sólo le obedecía a él, y en ocasiones eso había ocasionado problemas entre los otros jounin y sus ninken. Fugaku tenía muy buena mano con los perros: sabía criarlos y adiestrarlos, e Itachi no era la excepción -ni la razón- a la regla, a pesar de que el brusco carácter del animal fuese un problema, lograba siempre recordarle su lugar en la jerarquía, ya fuese por las buenas o por las malas.

El verano terminaría pronto, y el entrenamiento riguroso y extenuante del otoño se acercaba con la caída de las hojas y los húmedos vientos del norte.

_Hmp. . .tal vez un poco de sangre nueva no iría mal al equipo_, pensó distraídamente.

Aunque no lo admitiera del todo, Fugaku había tomado una decisión.

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Si, lo adivinaron...este fic es una curiosa adaptación de la película "El Zorro y el Sabueso"!. Bien, algo bueno puede tener la gran depresión que me ha derribado en los meses pasados, y desde aquí hay algo .. .jeje.  
Tal vez esto es una idea loca o extraña, pero la idea me pasó mientras mi sobrina y yo nosotros veìamos desinteresadamente la televisión y hablábamos de adaptaciones decentes y creíbles para fanfictions sobre Naruto; y así fue que surgió esta rara idea...ya se que tengo otros fics sin actualizar, pero sé que si no me doy a la tarea de sacar esta idea de mi mente, no pod´re escribir lo demás /En fin._**

**_Anuncio tambien que no soy una simple escritora frustrada, sino que también dibujo YESTE FANFICTION NO ES LA EXCEPCIÓN...o sea, si quieren ver acerca de mis fan arts que he hecho sobre este fic, pues tengo el link de mi galería en mi PROFILE. (Si, hay dibujos de la version kyuubi de Naruto y demás!!)._**

**_Ok una vez hecha mi propaganda me despido, y espero que les comience a agradar esta trama, REVIEWS Y TODO TIPO DE COMENTARIOS APRECIADOS!!_**


	2. Sasuke

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste es un fanfiction escrito sin fines de lucro alguno.

El Kyuubi y el Ninken

Capítulo 2

_**Sasuke**_

Aquella misma semana, un jounin de las fuerzas de respaldo de la policía, cuya esposa era la encargada de un local especializado en la venta de enlatados, encurtidos y alimentos para animales, acudió a Fugaku con dos pares de pergaminos con el fin de que le echara un vistazo a la clasificación de éstos. Era un problema sin importancia, pero el encargado, de nombre Chouza Akimishi, estuvo dando vueltas alrededor del escritorio como una madre preocupada mientras Fugaku reescribía la codificación de los sellos de activación. Mientras terminaba su labor y escuchaba a Chouza quejarse del pésimo temporal, a Fugaku se le ocurrió una idea.

--He estado pensando en conseguir otro perro –le dijo a Chouza mientras volvía a enrollar los pergaminos.

--Ah, ¿si? –dijo Chouza cortésmente.

--Sí. Un labrador. Ahora no es más que un cachorro, pero va a comer mucho cuando crezca, y aun tengo a Itachi de por medio. Estaba pensando que usted y yo podríamos hacer un trato. Si usted me garantiza un descuento sobre esa comida seca para perros, yo le revisaría de vez en cuando la activación de los demás pergaminos. Sin cobrarle nada.

Chouza se mostró encantado y ambos cerraron el trato. Fugaku llamó a Genma y le dijo que había decidido quedarse con el cachorro, en caso de que Genma estuviera todavía de acuerdo. Y Genma lo estaba.

Había llegado casi al mediodía, cargando una gastada caja, a la que le faltaba la parte superior.

--Bien, este es. –expresó Genma, dejando la caja sobre el pórtico.

Fugaku se inclinó, mirando detenidamente el escandaloso contenido del empaque. A simple vista, una pequeña mancha negra reñía contra uno de los pliegues del fondo de la caja, halándolo de un lado a otro. Sin miramientos, el hombre lo levantó, sujetándolo con firmeza del pellejo del cuello. El cachorro dio un respingo, forcejeó un rato y se quedó quieto.

Aunque gruñía en tono bajo, en respuesta al brusco movimiento y la interrupción de su entretenido juego.

--hmp. . .¿Este es el mejor de la camada? –murmuró Fugaku. Colocó ambas manos alrededor del compacto torso del cachorro, para sostenerlo mejor—Es algo enclenque, ¿no crees?

--Bueno, sólo tiene cinco semanas, pero crecerá pronto. –respondió Genma—Y es algo huraño, aunque eso se corrige con entrenamiento y disciplina. Es bastante despierto, no le tomará mucho aprender.

--Si. Lo parece.

Era un inquieto cachorro de labrador. Macho y de lustroso pelo negro ébano, zarpas redondeadas pero pesadas, típicas de un perro de esa raza. Unos curiosos mechones de pelo alborotado se veían en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. Los brillantes y perspicaces ojos, de un color casi tan negro como el resto del pelaje, le miraban fijamente, como si no quisiese perderse ni el más mínimo detalle de todo lo que ocurría en ese momento.

_Una mirada inteligente_, pensó Fugaku. _Incluso más escrupulosa que la de Itachi._

--¿Está vacunado?

--ejem, no. Eso ya depende de ti. –Genma metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón—Creo que Hana Inuzuka cobra nueve_ ryo_ por la cartilla completa.

Fugaku asintió con la cabeza, aun sosteniendo al cachorro. Éste había empezado a patalear, en protesta a la falta de movilidad que tenía.

--De acuerdo. Me lo quedo –resumió Fugaku, y dejó de nuevo al cachorro en la caja.

Y cerraron el trato.

--¿Qué nombre piensas ponerle?

--hmm. . .no lo sé –contestó Fugaku. Se produjo una prolongada pausa—. No lo sé todavía. Tendré que pensarlo.

Genma se despidió y se fue. Fugaku dejó al cachorro en la sala mientras terminaba sus labores, aunque ése casi derribaba una de los costados de la caja con sus constantes mordiscos. Permaneció sin nombre un par de horas, hasta en la tarde, en que, sin ninguna razón concreta que Fugaku pudiese identificar (aunque puede que tuviese que ver con aquel charquito que había aparecido en el medio de la sala), empezó a llamarle _Sasuke_.

Y se le quedó el nombre.

* * *

Itachi estaba echado, mudo e inmóvil, con su hocico entre las patas delanteras y los ojos medio cerrados, percibiendo vagamente el aroma de los extensos matorrales que crecían en el patio. La pulsación del lado izquierdo de su costado había dejado de molestarle hacía una hora. Eso era un tanto mejor, realmente comenzaba a ser un fastidio a la hora de comer, y ya se estaba hartando de saltarse la merienda, además de que no ayudaba mucho el sabor de esas cosas que Fugaku-sama le había obligado a tomar con el resto de la comida. Esas cosas de forma ligeramente ovalada no sustituían en absoluto el alimento seco, que no era tampoco tan bueno, pero por lo menos llenaba el estómago. Analgésico, vitamina, no importaba el nombre de aquellas cosas, todas sabían horrible.

Había pasado los únicos dos años de su vida al servicio de esta estricta sociedad ninja y sabía lo que significaba soportar el hambre, el frío e inclusive el dolor. Sus flancos y su cuello estaban llenos de cicatrices; recuerdos de mil peleas, y un brillo rojizo irradiaba sus ojos, heredado tal vez de alguna de sus líneas de sangre, algo difícil de determinar. Era mestizo, y tenía unas marcas debajo de los ojos, que curiosamente parecían ojeras.

Dormitaba desinteresadamente, mientras la luz y la sombra del atardecer comenzaban a cubrir el resto del amplio y descuidado jardín. Entonces escuchó la severa y fuerte voz de él.

--¡Eh, Itachi! –llamó Fugaku-sama desde el pórtico de la casa.—¡Itachi!

Itachi levantó la cabeza, irguiendo una oreja y levantándose perezosamente, aunque algo aturdido por el repentino grito. Fugaku volvió a llamarle, esta vez con un agudo silbido, estridente para los oídos de cualquier cánido.

_¿Cómo demonios pueden los humanos armar tanto escándalo?_, Itachi se quejó puede que por millonésima vez.

Al juzgar por la hora y la repentina interrupción de su siesta, lo más probable era que se trataba de la cena, o por lo menos eso había creído inicialmente. No había andado más de medio metro cuando estuvo a punto de tropezar con una escurridiza sombra que se detuvo exactamente delante de él. Una pequeña y húmeda nariz le rozó una de sus patas, instintivamente la sacudió y pisó algo peludo y suave que emitió un infantil y minúsculo gemidito.

_-¿Qué rayos. . .? –_Itachi, por reflejo, emitió un ladrido de advertencia, y trató de pescar con el hocico a aquella cosa que corría ahora entre sus patas. Falló y se lanzó de nuevo sobre la huidiza bola de pelo negro_—¡Ven acá, pedazo de. . .!_

Antes de que lograra pillar por el cuello a la escandalosa sombra, una mano le sujetó por el collar y le obligó a retroceder.

-¡Quieto! –ordenó Fugaku, y a Itachi no le quedó de otra más que obedecer.

Bajó el tosco hocico, captando el olor del revoltoso cachorro de pelo negro. El aroma era apenas distinguible, lógico tratándose de un mozalbete de menos de cuatro meses, que correteaba entre los altos hierbajos, olfateando todo y armando un escándalo con esos molestos ladridos.

Itachi se quedó quieto, con austera e irritante contemplación hacia aquella fastidiosa bola de pelo que había invadido su espacio e interrumpido la hora de su cena. Reprimió un gruñido, aun sintiendo el agarre de la inflexible mano de Fugaku-sama.

Sabía que no se podía andar con negligencias con él. Así que simplemente permaneció en un obligado silencio.

--Mas vale que te acostumbres, Itachi –Fugaku soltó el collar.—. Quiero que te hagas cargo de él, por el momento.

--_¿Qué? _–Itachi gimió, y entornando una mirada desdeñosa al pequeño intruso; éste ni siquiera se dio por enterado.

Fugaku se levantó y retrocedió un par de pasos, dejándoles espacio a los perros. Les observó durante un par de minutos, una medida de precaución en caso de que Itachi se molestase repentinamente y arremetiera contra el cachorro, como lo haría cualquier perro con su carácter ante un desconocido.

Sin embargo éste no se movió, ni siquiera cuando el pequeño Sasuke se acercó al plato de comida, el cual estaba afortunadamente vacío. El cachorro perdió el interés en el desalojado objeto y volvió a escudriñar el entorno.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la casa y volvió en menos de diez minutos, con un saco de alimento seco en una mano, un pequeño tazón lleno hasta la mitad de leche, en la otra, y bajo el brazo una desprolija frazada. Llenó el plato de Itachi y vertió dos puñados de croquetas en el otro tazón. Éste último parecía una burda versión de un plato de cereal.

Revisó el cuenco del agua, tiró el sobrante, lo llenó en uno de los grifos que había cerca de la entrada y lo dejó en medio de los platos de comida. Acomodó el trapo junto al lecho donde dormía Itachi.

El humor seguía tranquilo entre ambos perros, y eso ya era una ventaja. Lo había estado pensando el resto de la tarde, mientras terminaba de revisar unos papeles y aprovechaba que Sasuke se había cansado de desmoronar la caja y tomaba una siesta sobre uno de los mordisqueados pliegues.

Se tomaría el resto de la semana para que Sasuke se adaptara al ambiente y el lunes de la semana entrante a primera hora, comenzaría con el entrenamiento. El tiempo también serviría para que Itachi se acostumbrase al cachorro, que en efecto era algo que le preocupaba un poco.

Itachi tenía un pésimo carácter y había pasado casi un año desde la última vez que había trabajado en equipo con otro ninken. El nombre de aquel pobre desafortunado canino era Shisui, y el daño no había ido más allá que unos cuantos rasguños y una oreja cercenada, no llegó a pasar algo serio de no haber sido por el propio Fugaku. Fue entonces cuando decidió quedarse únicamente con Itachi, pese a que más de uno de sus compañeros jounin del equipo de Caza y Rastreo se opusieron, con la propuesta de que lo más humano y cívico que debía hacer era sacrificar al animal; y con esto se armó una trifulca que incluso llegó a oídos del Hokkage. Al cabo de aquella semana, el asunto perdió importancia y quedó en el olvido, como ocurre con todas las noticias amarillistas. Le dejaron quedarse con Itachi, con las debidas especificaciones de seguridad, tanto dentro de la aldea como en las expediciones de caza. Después del incidente, muchos opinaban por lo bajo que Fugaku había exagerado en cuanto a la férrea disciplina que infundió en Itachi, argumentando el porqué del inestable humor del perro. A Fugaku esto no le importó en lo más mínimo. Tal vez Itachi no tenía la personalidad –ni la apariencia- del típico perro benevolente y amable que uno acostumbra ver en esos programas de televisión, pero tenía una resistencia y fuerza difíciles de encontrar, Pese a sus dos años, (que si se traducen en escala humana, sería un aproximado de catorce o quince años humanos), era impulsivo y un poco hosco; y Fugaku lo consideraba casi normal

Echó un último vistazo antes de entrar a la casa. Itachi seguía tumbado, aparentemente dormitando, y Sasuke bebía ruidosamente del cuenco de agua.

Todo tranquilo. Demasiado tranquilo.

Pero ya vería que tal iría esto en el transcurso de la semana.

* * *

Podría haberlo ignorado como lo había estado haciendo desde los últimos veinte ruidosos minutos, en los cuales había mandado al demonio que la molesta bola de pelo estuviese correteando por el desgarbado jardín, ladrando y persiguiendo a las luciérnagas que parpadeaban en la oscuridad.

¿Qué hacía esa molestia de cuatro patas husmeando en el jardín?. . .en SU jardín. Y ¿Porqué condenada razón Fugaku-sama le había endilgado al cuidado de un pequeñajo escandaloso como aquel? ¿Tal vez porque creía que le hacía falta algo de compañía, o porque quería poner a prueba su paciencia? Él no necesitaba ayuda ni compañía de nada ni de nadie, si se refiriese a lo primero; y si fuese lo segundo, no importaba. Podía seguir desconociendo al impertinente cachorro, haciendo como si no existiese, y ya.

Claro, hasta que finalmente Itachi se decidió a levantarse y disponer de su comida. Se detuvo delante del plato, a punto de llevarse un buen bocado de aquella "pastura seca" cuando el recipiente se movió hacia su derecha. Alzó la cabeza inmediatamente, encontrándose con la mirada curiosa de Sasuke. Éste estaba sentado delante de él y no le quitaba la vista de encima, escrutándolo detalladamente con sus brillantes ojos.

--¿Qué tanto miras, enano? –gruñó Itachi.

--¡Neee! –ladró entrecortadamente y con una empalagosa mueca de admiración en su rostro—Eress muy graandeee.

_Genial, ahora tendré que soportar sus estúpidos balbuceos de cachorro,_ pensó enfurruñado Itachi, espetando un segundo gruñido de advertencia.

El cachorro no se intimidó; se levantó y caminó decididamente hacia Itachi. Tomando en cuenta la estatura de éste, Sasuke era tan pequeño que apenas sobrepasaba la altura de las garras de Itachi. Corrió hacia uno de sus flancos, queriendo olisquear una de sus patas.

--¡Eh, lárgate!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Itachi le propinó un empujón con una de sus descomunales zarpas. Sasuke fue a dar a treinta centímetros a un lado de él, trató de caer sentado, pero el control del equilibrio aun era un desafío para su corta edad y cayó de bruces. Se levantó y echó a andar dando trompicones en el suelo disparejo, moviendo la cola corta y erguida.

Volvió a acercarse al borde del plato de Itachi y asomó la pequeña nariz en el contenido de éste.

--Ni se te ocurra. Ésta es mi comida –dijo en tono severo, aun gruñendo bajo. Empujó el plato de nuevo, haciendo que Sasuke retrocediese y chocase contra el tazón detrás de él—Ésa es la tuya –señaló.

Sasuke miró de reojo el pequeño cuenco lleno de cosas redondas y suaves flotando en los residuos de leche tibia

--¡Haaai!! –respondió Sasuke.

Se aproximó al trasto, olfateando el blando contenido, metió el hocico entero en el tazón y empezó a engullir ávidamente las húmedas croquetas.

Itachi terminó su ración en tres bocados. Bebió hasta la mitad del cubo con agua, y miró desinteresadamente a Sasuke: éste había acabado por meterse por completo en el cuenco, dejándolo totalmente limpio. . .y terminando con el hocico y las cuatro patitas cubiertas de leche.

Itachi estiró el fornido lomo, dio un par de vueltas alrededor del hueco en el que había estado durmiendo y se dejó caer sobre su ileso lado izquierdo. Exhaló un bostezo y se dispuso a dormir de nuevo. Entrecerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo en cuanto sintió que algo le empujaba un codo. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y vio a Sasuke tratando de acurrucarse detrás de su pata delantera.

--eh. . .no quepo –gimió empujando el compacto cuerpo contra el costado de Itachi.

--Pues no me importa –Itachi se puso en pie, sujetó con el hocico a Sasuke y lo empujó bruscamente hacia la raída frazada.—Tú duermes ahí. ¡Ahora deja de molestar!

En cuanto Sasuke se pudo levantar, volvió corriendo hacia el catre de Itachi, y se sentó antes de que éste pudiese tumbarse de nuevo.

--¡¿Qué no entiendes?! ¡Fuera!

--Quiero dormir aquí –Sasuke esbozó una leve sonrisa—¡Yo duermo aquí!

--¡Que no!

--¿Por qué?

--¡Porque no! ¡Imbécil!

--Eto. . .—el pequeño Sasuke se irguió, moviendo orgullosamente la cola—..Pero ya lo marqué.

--¡¿Qué?! –ladró Itachi, apenas percatándose de que una de sus patas pisaba cierto rastro de humedad. Sasuke sintió que lo fulminaban con la mirada, pero no se movió, por lo menos no en ese momento—¡Grandísimo…Baka!

Estuvo a punto de irse contra él, pero se contuvo. Estaba demasiado cansado, harto y dolorido como para buscarse problemas con Fugaku-sama, así que se dirigió hacia el mullido trapo. Sasuke retrocedió en respuesta a la hosca contestación de Itachi. Dio un par de inseguros pasos y se detuvo, viendo que Itachi gruñía, mostrando una hilera de colmillos grandes y amenazadores. Éste se había echado de nuevo, pero sin quitarle la vista de encima. Sasuke se había quedado inmóvil por unos segundos detrás de aquel minúsculo punto que había "señalado", vio que Itachi ya se había acomodado para dormir; entonces fue hacia él sin hacer ruido, quedándose justo delante de su descomunal y peligroso hocico.

--¿Puedo dormir contigo? –Sasuke entornó los ojos, con esa típica –y odiosa- expresión de cachorro desamparado—Me da miedo dormir solo.

Itachi sentía que se le cerraban los ojos por el cansancio, ya eran casi las once y media de la noche, y le empezaba a punzar la cabeza.

--Como quieras –bufó llanamente—¡Pero si vuelves a despertarme, te rompo el cuello! ¿Entendiste, bobo?

--. . .ha. . .hai –Sasuke se tumbó del otro lado de Itachi, haciéndose bolita cerca de su lomo.—…pero no me llamo bobo. Me llamo Sasuke.

--Hmmmmp

--Ne, ¿Cómo te llamas?

_Maldición…Esta va a ser una larga noche…_Suspiró Itachi con disgusto.

* * *

La mañana había empezado a refrescar ligeramente, aunque aun se sentía un poco del sopor del resto de la semana. Kushina había salido de improviso por unas cuantas cosas que necesitaba de la tienda; una bolsa de arroz blanco, un poco de carne y un par de litros de leche. Dejó una de las ventanas ligeramente abiertas, para ventilar el ambiente de la sala.

Aquellos últimos tres días habían pasado con la velocidad de horas, y con ellos, sus tres días de descanso en el trabajo. Solía trabajar en el horario corrido del restaurante, de lunes a jueves, desde las nueve de la mañana –antes era desde las diez, pero habían cambiado el horario gracias a que varios ninjas aprovechaban para hacerse de la primer comida del día allí— y llegaba a casa hasta las ocho y media de la noche. Un horario apretado para alguien que tuviese una familia que mantener y afortunadamente, un caso que no era el suyo.

Habían pasado casi dos años en los que ella regresaba a una casa sola y sin rendir cuentas a nadie. Hasta hace tres días, en los que aquella indefensa criatura entró en su vida y se había tornado en parte esencial de ésta. Sólo tres días bastaron para cambiar el curso de su solitaria vida, y esa razón era el pequeño Naruto-chan.

Aun era muy pequeño, pero comenzaba a volverse un poco más independiente. Al segundo día ya había conseguido ponerse en pie y dar sus primeros pasos; algo que no era nada fácil tomando en cuenta el mantener el equilibrio de su cuerpo y sus nueve colas. Y al tercer día ya hacía sus primeros intentos por comer solo, claro que aun derramaba el plato entero con leche, y Kushina aun seguía alimentándolo con el gotero, reemplazado ésta mañana por un biberón.

Era alrededor de las siete de la mañana cuando salió por provisiones, dejando a un profundamente dormido Naruto en la sala. En estos tres días se dio por enterada del horario del pequeño kyuubi; éste solía dormir mucho por la mañana, pero en la tarde comenzaba la verdadera "batalla". Tenía que estar al pendiente de los audaces pasos de Naruto, quien se escabullía por todos los rincones de la casa. Era una suerte que aun no supiese saltar, de lo contrario se preocuparía más por aquella ventana abierta que por otra cosa.

Regresó, abriendo sigilosamente la puerta de la entrada, encontrándose con el interior del apartamento tal y como lo había dejado, incluyendo a una pequeña pelusa que se había detenido entre sus pies.

--Así que ya estas despierto, eh –Kushina dejó las bolsas en el suelo y se inclinó para levantar a Naruto, quien se hallaba entretenido con una de las correas de las sandalias de la mujer. –Me imagino que ya tendrás hambre, ¿verdad, pequeñito?

Éste le miraba felizmente y movía acompasadamente sus pequeñas colas. Ya empezaba a memorizar algunas de esas palabras-sonido, y sabía que "hambre" significaba "comida-pronto-sólo-para-mí".

Kushina entró quitándose las sandalias con una mano y cargando a Naruto en la otra. Dejó al bebé kyuubi sobre el mullido cesto que había empleado a modo de cuna y encendió el televisor, mientras acomodaba los víveres en la cocina y preparaba el desayuno. La voz eufórica de uno de esos conductores de infomerciales matutinos inundó el silencioso ambiente de la sala y atrajo la atención del pequeño Naruto. Intrigado por el bullicio proveniente de una voz "extraña" le hizo levantarse y averiguar de qué se trataba.

Bajó de la canasta como había aprendido a hacerlo desde esta mañana: inclinando el cuerpo y dejándose caer de lado. Se arrastró por el suelo y se detuvo frente a esa gran cosa cuadrada con colores brillantes. La imagen no ayudaba mucho, sólo aparecía un humano extraño, que no olía ni tenía las proporciones reales de uno. Y las palabras-sonido que expresaba no le decían nada ni menos las entendía…a excepción de una rara y rimbombante frase, que le llamó la atención:

"…_Por eso, damas y caballeros ¡Compren los mejores tallarines para ramen de la ciudad, dattebayó! ¡Yo se los recomiendo! ¡Dattebayó!...",_ decía la voz del escandaloso humano detrás de la pantalla.

--daa…

"…_La competencia no tiene nada que hacer contra la suave textura de los tallarines Noumu! ¡dattebayó! …"_

--daaaa….teeee…

¿Dattebayó? Una palabra larga, fuerte y demasiado incongruente para argumentar una frase. Pero le gustó, sin saber por que. Tal vez sería la fuerza con la que aquel humano la expresaba, y Naruto quería aprender más palabras-sonidos.

"…_Se los aseguro. ¡Dattebayó!" _

--¡Dattebayó! –exclamó el pequeño kyuubi, emocionado por la claridad de las cortas sílabas.—¡Dattebayó! ¡Dattebayó! ¡Dattebayó!

Y definitivamente la palabra había llegado para quedarse en la mente del influenciable e hiperactivo Naruto.

--¡Dattebayó!

* * *

--¡Niiii-chan! ¡Ni-chan! ¡Niiiiiii-chaaaan!

A más de un kilómetro de la casa de Kushina Uzumaki, esta mañana también había una palabra insignificante que se había convertido en el martirio de unos oídos cuyo interés en este momento sólo era el de dormir un poco más.

--¡¡Niiiiiiiiiii-chaaaaan!! –clamó de nuevo una infantil vocecilla, en medio del sereno silencio de la mañana. –¡Itachi-nii-chan!!

Un enorme perro negro-grisáceo se hallaba tumbado sobre una raída manta. Entreabrió un ojo, dejando ver un tenue brillo rojizo en la pupila. Una inquieta manchita negra correteaba a su alrededor, y era el causante de tremendo alboroto.

--¡Nii-chan!! –Sasuke corría de un lado a otro, tratando de despertar a Itachi, a quien le había fastidiado con el mote de "ni-chan"; un modo entrecortado y simple para referirse al término "hermano mayor".--¡Nii-chan! ¡Quiero jugar! ¡Nii-chaaaaaan!

Itachi se dio la vuelta, ocultando la cabeza entre las patas e ignorando el hartante barullo de Sasuke. El cachorro no se dio por vencido y se había empeñado en despertarle a toda costa, moviéndose torpemente (y a propósito) entre sus patas, trepándose sobre el lomo de Itachi, mordisqueándole uno de los mechones de pelo de su nuca y repitiendo le misma y aturdidora gritería…

--¡Nii-chaan! ¡Ne, despierta! ¡Itachi nii-chaan! ¡Nii-chaaaan!

Itachi pudo seguir ignorándolo, pese a que sentía que su paciencia llegaba peligrosamente al límite. Podía aguantar, solo un poco, pero podría…hasta el momento en el que sintió unos puntiagudos dientecillos prendarse de una de sus orejas. Halando, y halando con más fuerza.

--¡Ni-chan! –gañía Sasuke, con media oreja de Itachi sostenida entre sus minúsculos colmillos de leche. Tirando incesantemente una y otra vez—¡Nii-chaaaan!!

Entonces toda su paciencia de Itachi se fue directo al cuerno.

--¡Nii-chan! ¡Ni….!

Itachi, disgustado, exasperado y olvidando lo mucho que había tenido que soportar durante toda la maldita noche, sólo abrió el hocico e hizo lo primero que su instinto le clamó hacer.

La puerta de la casa se abrió ruidosamente, Fugaku salió, llevando consigo el mismo saco de comida y el recipiente medio lleno de leche. Se detuvo delante de Itachi, sin percatarse del pequeño bulto dentro del hocico de éste. Vertió parte del alimento en el plato de Itachi y dejó el resto en el tazón de Sasuke, junto con el sobrante de la leche.

Miró distraídamente el ambiente, notando un sospechoso silencio.

--¡Sasuke! –llamó, pero no había ni huella ni rastro del cachorro por ninguna parte—¡Sasuke!

Le llamó de nuevo. Nada. Esto era demasiado raro, suponiendo que para esta hora Sasuke ya estaría despierto y probablemente hambriento de nuevo. Escuchó un gemido ahogado en algún lugar.

Escrutó cuidadosamente los alrededores, tratando de averiguar de dónde había salido ése sonido. Le escuchó de nuevo, y coincidencialmente su vista deparó en Itachi. Y sabía que éste no gemía así. La puntita de una cola se movía entre el maxilar del enorme ninken. Fugaku se sentó en cuclillas frente a Itachi, su nudosa mano le sujetó de la vulnerable zona detrás de las orejas.

--Escúpelo –dijo en tono imperativo, con una ceñuda y severa expresión en su rostro.

Itachi gruñó desinteresadamente. El sonido se atoró en su garganta en el momento en el que Fugaku le apretaba con las yemas de los dedos el pellejo de la nuca.

--Escúpelo –repitió con la misma e incuestionable autoridad.

El perro abrió forzosamente la mandíbula y dejó caer con rudeza a un Sasuke cubierto de saliva. El cachorro, ajeno totalmente a lo que pudo ser un momento crítico, se sacudió el mojado cuerpecito y fue directamente hacia su plato, como si nada hubiese pasado. Por lo menos no había daños y tenía ambas orejas completas.

--Así esta mucho mejor –Fugaku soltó el cuello de Itachi. Se levantó y dirigió una mirada dictadora a éste. A Itachi no le gustaba en nada esa expresión.—Y dado que tu ya te llenaste la boca con algo, no creo que necesites mas comida por ahora.

Ésa era la razón por la que odiaba ese tono de voz y esa actitud.

Fugaku vació el contenido del plato de Itachi de nuevo en el saco, acercándole únicamente el cubo con agua.

_--maldito estorbo –_ladró Itachi, tumbado de mala gana y con el estómago gruñéndole. Ahora tendría que esperar hasta el mediodía para comer aunque sea un mísero trozo de pan. Miró a Sasuke como si quisiera destazarlo con la mirada_—Debí haberlo masticado en cuanto pude._

--¡Nee, Itachi ni-chan! –Sasuke le respondió a esa mirada con la única manera que tenía de hacerlo— ¡¿Jugamos al _"Bocadito"_ otra vez?! ¡¿Jugamos?! ¡¿Jugamos?! ¡Niii-chaaaan!!

...Continuará...

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Y una vez más...PAO CHAN AL ATAQUE!! jeje. Bueno pues inicio comentando que agradesco a mi queridísimo complice y adoración... El Gran Kaiosama, quien me dio la idea para esta ultima secuencia (wiii, factor "cute" al ataque!!). y pues como el resto del fic, tambien me ha inspirado para sacar esos "huecos" en al trama o. _**

**_Se agradece a todos los que tengan paciencia de leer trams tan elaboradas como esta y mas aun de comentar , así que seguré adelante con la trama, que pese a ser una adaptación, pienso agregar una ke otra novedad más (creo ke ya se habrán dado cuenta jeje) Nos leemos en la siguiente entrega_**

**_Capitulo 3: "¿´Ttebayó ¿Quien eres tú?"_**

**_Ya saben, todo tipo de review es bien recibida _**


	3. ¿Quien eres? Dattebayo

'

Los personajes originales son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto. Éste es un fanfiction escrito sin fines de lucro alguno. La trama es una adaptación libre de la película conocida como "el zorro y el sabueso"; ya lo que esta acomedida autora agregue es por cuenta propia.

El Kyuubi y el Ninken

Capítulo 3

_**¿Quién eres? dattebayó**_

"_Kyuubi: Nombre denominativo de la segunda subespecie del kitsune común, conocido por sus nueve colas. Al alcanzar la madurez, posee gran fuerza física y descomunales garras capaces de cercenar de un solo tajo cualquier superficie. Su hábitat se reduce en los principales bosques del país del Fuego y de la Tierra. Su número de ejemplares se ha visto disminuido en los últimos diez años ya que las poblaciones civilizadas le han considerado como una mortal amenaza, debido a sus brutales ataques que…"_

Kushina cerró el pergamino, reflexiva y levemente preocupada. Sacó ese trozo de papel de entre los empolvados estantes de la "oficina" de su marido. Inicialmente estaba algo indecisa, aunque interiormente tenía la idea de que necesitaba cerciorarse de algo…sólo asegurarse y ya, no era que le importase mucho, pero era un extraño atisbo de ansiedad que le había asaltado desde la semana pasada, cuando decidió finalmente dar a conocer a su "pequeña mascota", aquella tarde en la que Shizune (una de sus mas allegadas amistades y compañera de trabajo de los días en los que trabajaba para el equipo médico) entró en su casa, con el pretexto de pedirle prestado unas carpetas de archivo, cuando (según las palabras de la propia Shizune) se llevó un susto de muerte al ser recibida en la puerta por el pequeño "monstruo".

Esa noche estuvo a punto de armarse toda una trifulca con los vecinos, a no ser porque Kushina subió el volumen del televisor para parecer que el escándalo provenía del aparato.

--¡Debes estar completamente loca, Kushina-san! –resoplaba una aterrada Shizune, de pie sobre una silla, mientras que una curiosa bolita de pelo rubio le contemplaba desde el suelo—¡No puedes quedarte con esa…esa…esa bestia!

Y aquella "bestia" se le había acercado hasta una de las patas de la silla, se irguió sobre sus extremidades traseras, apoyando las pequeñas patitas en el asiento del mueble y tratando de aproximarse más a los temblorosos pies de Shizune.

Kushina le tomó en brazos.

--No es una bestia –Kushina le acercó al revoltoso bebé kyuubi, éste se había quedado quieto, sintiendo el protector respaldo de Kushina.— Y con pocas semanas de edad, no es capaz ni de matar una mosca.

--Pero…no puedes quedártelo…--murmuró Shizune, un poco mas calmada. Pasó una mano cerca de la cabeza de Naruto, éste le miraba confusamente, bajó la cabeza con las orejas gachas, esperando a que la mujer le acariciara detrás de éstas. Los dedos de ésta acariciaron el suave pelaje del cachorro.—. Es muy dócil.

--¿Ves? ¿Y a eso le llamas monstruo? –sonrió Kushina.—. Lleva casi tres semanas aquí y no ha causado ningún desastre. Puedo hacerme cargo de él perfectamente.

--Pero, ¿Y las leyes? Recuerda que el tercer Hokkage había dictado que éstos…--la palabra se atascó en la garganta de Shizune—éstos…animales, eran un peligro para la humanidad. Y con la rigurosa guardia de cazadores a cargo de Uchiha-san custodiando cada milímetro de la aldea y sus alrededores…

--Bah, éso no me preocupa, no voy a dejarlo correr por toda la aldea.

Shizune bajó la mirada. Ahora ella traía al pequeño kyuubi en sus brazos, y éste había encontrado un nuevo pasatiempo en mordisquear una de las mangas del kimono de ella.

--¿Entonces piensas tenerlo siempre encerrado? –preguntó.

--Bueno no exactamente, lo llevaré conmigo al bosque, cuando salga por bayas o fruta. Claro, eso será ya que sea un poco mayor, aun es muy pequeño y le da por irse a curiosear de repente.

Hubo un insignificante silencio.

--No puedes domesticar lo que nació para ser salvaje…y libre –opinó Shizune.

Y Kushina creyó que había algo de razón en ello. Enteramente. Pero parte personal le decía que…

--Podría intentarlo –dijo confiadamente.

Y se había quedado con la idea, aun mientras miraba detenidamente la información de aquel pergamino, en el que una imagen descrita bajo los tenues colores rojizos de una acuarela, revelaban la figura de un zorro de demoniaca mirada, garras curvas como ganzúas y nueve colas moviéndose como llamaradas del infierno, enmarcando la silueta en un simétrico vórtice de destrucción y caos.

Monstruo. Bestia. Peligro para la humanidad; ¿Naruto llegaría a convertirse en eso? ¿En una amenaza para la aldea?...¿Y para ella misma?

No, no podía ser. Simplemente porque ella así lo creía. Se empeñaría en criar y educar a Naruto de la manera más civilizada en la que se podía instruir a una mascota…o a un niño.

Y estaba segura que lo lograría.

Miró distraídamente el reloj de pared. Las ocho menos quince. Se sobresaltó levemente, murmurando sobre el tiempo y dejó el pergamino en la mesa. Ya lo leería después, si es que le daba la gana, sino, lo relegaría hasta otro día.

Y salió, dirigiéndose hacia el trabajo. Sin percatarse de una pequeña sombra que pasó revoloteando sobre ella.

* * *

--¿Naruto? –musitó una minúscula vocecilla desde el alféizar de una de las ventanas que daban hacia la sala—Eh, Naruto, ¿estas ahí?

Sobre el cuidado marquito de la ventana, un gorrión de plumaje café miraba concernidamente el interior del apartamento de Kushina Uzumaki.

El ambiente estaba callado…demasiado callado.

Arqueó un poco el cuello, algo entumido por los últimos quince minutos de vuelo desde el bosque hasta allí.

--Pues si crees que el pequeño corre peligro, deberías ir y vigilarle –había dicho Kakashi desde esa calurosa mañana, en la que ambos se habían encontrado con aquel huérfano cachorro de kyuubi.

Ya habían pasado tres semanas, y el propio Iruka había cumplido con su parte del trato (si es que podría llamársele así), y en estos últimos días había estado yendo y viniendo del bosque hacia la aldea, cerciorándose de todo cuanto ocurría en el nuevo hogar del pequeño Naruto.

El cachorro de kyuubi se había vuelto más despierto e increíblemente hiperactivo; podía tomarse como un equivalente al comportamiento de un chiquillo vivaz de cuatro o cinco años, y sus reacciones y respuestas eran tal cual. Su vocabulario era un poco más extenso, a no ser por la molesta palabra que tanto repetía en cada frase, crispando los nervios de Iruka, aunque éste ya le había tomado cierta paciencia.

--¿Naruto? –llamó de nuevo.

Pero ni señales del chico. Se acercó dando un par de saltos, escudriñando con detalle cada hueco en el suelo, bajo la mesa o en el mullido taburete cerca del televisor. Una cálida brisa flotaba sobre su lomo. Se giró, topándose con una mancha negra y brillante en la punta de un hocico amarillo y blanco.

--¡¡Nee…Irukaaaa!! –una fugaz silueta amarilla saltó detrás de él, armando todo un escándalo—¡Iruka-chaaaan! ¡Iruka-chan!

Y al pobre de Iruka sintió que casi se le detenía el ritmo cardiaco en menos de dos segundos. Estuvo a punto de irse de espaldas, muy cerca de caer por el borde del marco de la ventana, a no ser porque una de las zarpas de Naruto le sujetó. Éste le había estado acechando con un sigilo casi felino, desde la mesita cerca de la ventana.

--…agghh…¡No vuelvas a ..hacer…eso! ¡Naruto! –Jadeó el aterrado gorrión, haciendo acopio por restablecer el aliento—¡Definitivamente nunca vuelvas a hacer eso, casi me das un infarto!

Naruto le contemplaba con una mueca pícara en su perspicaz rostro.

--Naaaahh…sólo quería jugar un poco, ´ttebayó –musitó, pasándose una pata por detrás de la nuca y sonrió apenadamente— gomen ne…

--¡Pues eso no es un juego! –Iruka logró alzar un poco el vuelo y se posó sobre una de las orejas de Naruto— .No es correcto acechar a tus amigos como presas. –dijo con aire solemne, y el pequeño kyuubi no le tomó mucha atención.

--Pero yo no tengo más amigos, ´ttebayó. –Naruto estiró el cuerpo, quedándose tumbado boca abajo—. Me aburro mucho todo el día aquí. –los pequeños orbes azules se enfocaron en la sombra marrón posada sobre su cabeza— ¡Ne, ¿quieres quedarte a jugar conmigo, ´ttebayó?

--mmhh…creo que no, pequeño. Sabes que no pertenezco a aquí –profirió una media sonrisa—. Sólo vine a asegurarme de que no causes un caos. Y ya eres suficientemente listo como para quedarte solo sin meterte en problemas, ¿verdad, jovencito?

--Si…--Naruto resolló de mala gana. Se irguió repentinamente, e Iruka por poco y cae de .la cabeza de éste –¡Eh mira Iruka-chan ya pude saltar hasta aquí! ¡Yo solito, ´ttebayó!

Iruka ya estaba acostumbrado a la enérgica repetición del fastidioso ´ttebayó, y también ya se había habituado a los comentarios infantiles y llenos de brío de Naruto, así como su típica falta de concentración en más de uno de sus "estrictos" consejos.

--Ah si, que bueno –repuso Iruka muy superficialmente, antes de segur con otra de sus aburridas habladurías—Hey, ¿Pero desde cuando tienes la confianza de llamarme por el término "chan"? como tu mayor y superior en conocimiento, me debes respeto. Él término "san" o "kun" es más adecuado tomando en cuenta que…

--¡Nah! ¡Iruka-chaaaaaan! –Naruto expresó una sonrisa ladina.

Iruka suspiró.

--…No tienes remedio, niño.

* * *

Aun no era ni mediodía, y el pequeño kyuubi ya se sentía más aburrido que una ostra. Iruka le había hecho compañía sólo por hora y media, un nuevo record tomando en cuenta que el hiperactivo Naruto tenía toda una sarta de "novedades" que contar, todo y con su descriptivo y peculiar estilo. Para las once de la mañana, se encontraba solo de nuevo en aquella enorme casa que había sido todo su mundo cuando era más pequeño, sin embargo, desde la semana pasada, a unos cuantos días de casi cumplir su primer mes, su interés se había centrado en lo que había más allá.

Naruto se había acostumbrado rápidamente a las reglas y horarios que _Kushina-__okāsan_ le había establecido: desayunaba antes de que ella saliera por ese portón enorme, y cenaba en cuanto regresaba, eso era cuando las luces del día se habían ido y aparecían las sombras de la noche; lo sabía perfectamente. El resto del día se la pasaba correteando a lo largo y ancho del apartamento e incluyendo el diminuto jardín; si le daba sed, tenía a su disposición un cuenco (anteriormente uno de esos tarros para ensaladas) rebordeado de agua, y si le daba hambre siempre podía encontrar algo de comida sobre la mesita de la sala; aunque estos tentempiés que no eran mas que simples bolitas dulces de arroz, no se comparaban con el fabuloso (en términos exactos de Naruto) y exquisito sabor de aquella pasta que tanto le gustaba comer, desayunar o cenar; una cosa a la que Kushina y el resto de los humanos identificaban con aquel término que Naruto memorizó inmediatamente como nuevo sinónimo de comida: el ramen.

En esos últimos días que recordaba, no había nada que hubiese probado que tuviese un sabor igual o mejor que el del ramen. Le gustaba, realmente le gustaba; y a sus casi cuatro semanas de edad, ya había probado los suficiente como para hartar a Iruka con una de sus comparaciones entre miso ramen y tempura ramen.

Pero en estas largas horas de la mañana, no había ramen, se había acabado los bocadillos de arroz y ya se había fastidiado de correr como ráfaga desde la sala hasta el jardín…y de regreso. Entonces volvió a centrar su atención en uno de esos huecos de la pared, cerca de la mesa a la cual había saltado. Uno de esos huecos a los que Kushina llamaba ventana, y que era un portal hacia un mundo completamente distinto al que estaba acostumbrado, lleno de sonidos y "cosas" vivas, no como las que aparecían en ese aparato metálico en la cual aprendió su primer palabra.

No, eso era real. Todo un mundo lleno de olores, colores y miles de novedades que de repente tuvo la necesidad de conocer. Le pilló un impulso por salir, y ver de primera mano aquellas calles que delimitaban casi en el horizonte, desde su perspectiva. Pero había un pequeño obstáculo, el vidrio de la ventana.

Pudo escuchar uno de los regaños de Iruka en su infantil memoria, acerca de que el único lugar donde debería quedarse era en esta casa. Y Kushina también se lo había impuesto así. Sin embargo, el mundo exterior estaba tan lleno de objetos que ver, oler y probar; y él sentía una curiosidad inmensa.

Estaba tan cerca, y a la vez tan lejos…

Miró de nuevo hacia la ventana y algo atrajo su atención, una pequeña abertura entre ésta.

* * *

El sutil aroma de las madreselvas le apresó en la nariz, haciéndole sentir una molesta picazón. Profirió un minúsculo estornudo y levantó la cabeza para asegurarse de no perder la pista de lo que había estado siguiendo.

--Ne, Itachi ni-chan –Sasuke miró sobre su hombro, hacia una de aquellas sombras detrás de él.—¿Es por aquí?

A casi tres o cuatro metros de donde se encontraba Sasuke ahora, Itachi le contemplaba con una expresión inmutable en su austero semblante. Permanecía sentado y sombríamente quieto a la derecha de Fugaku. El rostro del hombre reflejaba –a diferencia de Itachi- una mirada severa y escrutadora, atenta a cada uno de los movimientos del cachorro.

--Ni-chaaan –insistió Sasuke.

--Búscalo tú –reprendió secamente Itachi.

Sasuke bajó de nuevo la cabeza al suelo, apoyando el hocico sobre la desgarbada hierba e intentando por doceava vez de encontrar el rastro perdido. El fuertísimo olor del pasto y los matorrales era insoportable. Levantó de nuevo la nariz, casi al instante y se dirigió visualmente de nuevo hacia el parco ni-chan.

--Ne, no lo encuentro –gimoteó Sasuke, mirando con un puchero a Itachi. Éste de nuevo no contestó. Sasuke dio un par de pasos hacia él y se detuvo, con la misma mueca de berrinche en su infantil cara—Y no puedo oler nada. El pasto me pica. ¿Ya nos vamos? Quiero irme a casa.

Itachi se había tendido desinteresadamente.

--No –gruñó en un tono bajo—Ve y busca el maldito señuelo tú solo, enano.

--Pero…

--¡Ve! –Itachi le lanzó una mirada fulminante al renuente Sasuke.

Éste gimió y volvió al camino, de mala gana. De nuevo con la nariz en el suelo, aspiró tratando de no atragantarse de nuevo con el escozor del pasto, y haciendo un esfuerzo por encontrar el olor de la cosa que había estado buscando desde hace horas, según su infantil e inexperta perspectiva; aquello que rastreaba no era más que un cilindro rojo y hueco, suave y fácil de llevar en la boca. Era una de las pocas cosas en éstos días, que se le permitía morder. Desde hace una semana, le habían enseñado a ir y traer el objeto. Era un juego entretenido al principio, Fugaku-sama lo arrojaba y lo único que debía hacer Sasuke era ir por el objeto de caucho. Era fácil, no había mucha distancia al inicio y podía encontrarlo fácilmente sólo con ver hacia dónde caía. Y porque el área se reducía al jardín de la casa.

Pero desde ayer el nivel de dificultad había aumentado. Ya no estaba en su jardín sino en uno muchísimo más grande (Itachi le dijo que aquel inmenso "jardín" se llamaba bosque), y ahora no bastaba con ver hacia donde caía el señuelo, sino que debía buscarlo valiéndose de su olfato; tenía que apoyar la nariz en el suelo y encontrar el distintivo olor del cilindro, seguirlo, encontrarlo y traerlo de vuelta. Miró a Itachi hacerlo las primeras tres veces, siguiéndole e imitando sus movimientos. No le pareció muy complicado y al tercer intento, logró encontrar el señuelo un par de minutos antes que Itachi. Esa fue toda la práctica de ayer, ahora los últimos tres lanzamientos los había recuperado él solo, y para el cuarto, ya se sentía un poco cansado. Se habían adentrado más en el bosque, donde la hierba crecía alto y olía muy fuerte.

Sasuke gemía abatido y daba pasos cortos mientras olfateaba todo lo que estaba a su alcance, tallos, raíces, hierbajos y tierra. Un aroma demasiado distante, liviano y similar al de su tazón para comida, flotaba casi intacto cerca de su derecha, marcando un caminito hacia un mullido arbusto.

--¡Ni-chan, ni-chan! –Sasuke reconoció el olor y levantó de nuevo la cabeza y ladrando escandalosamente—¡Lo encontré! ¡Lo encontré! ¡Itachi ni-chan, ya lo encontré!

Sin esperar respuesta, se lanzó corriendo al arbusto, tomando de un solo mordisco el hueco cilindro, que por fortuna estaba cerca de unas ramas caídas. Y regresó con pasos rápidos, con el señuelo en el hocico, la cabeza en alto y meneando alegremente la cola.

--Quieto –ordenó Fugaku. Sasuke ya se había habituado a ése tono de voz, y sabía que debía obedecer casi de inmediato, y se detuvo delante de él. —Siéntate.

Con las patas delanteras apoyadas, el cachorro dejó caer el trasero en el suelo. Fugaku apenas sujetó uno de los bordes del señuelo cuando Sasuke se lo entregó al instante. También había aprendido a base de gruñidos, empujones y mordiscos por parte de Itachi, que no debía quedarse con el señuelo, y que según él, lo mismo ocurría con las "presas". Sasuke aun no entendía el significado de "presa", pero prefería ignorar los términos que no conocía y acatar las inflexibles órdenes de Fugaku, que ganarse más "halagos" por parte del hosco ni-chan.

Fugaku miró el reloj de pulso en su mano izquierda.

--Veinte minutos…hmp…nada mal –murmuró para sí mismo. Dirigió una discreta y casi invisible mirada aprobatoria al pequeño Sasuke, quien le devolvía el gesto con una mueca similar a la de un chiquillo que muestra orgulloso su boleta escolar—Buen trabajo, muchacho.

Dio la orden de regresar, limitándose a un simple silbido. Ya pasaban de las dos de la tarde, habían estado desde las ocho de la mañana entrenando ahí en el bosque, y Sasuke, con sus escasos tres meses de edad no se le podía exigir de más en su resistencia física. Ya era hora de volver a casa.

Itachi echó a andar a la par de Uchiha-san y Sasuke le siguió, correteando a su izquierda y luego a su derecha.

--Hey ¿Lo hice bien, ni-chan? ¿No me equivoqué, ni-chan? ¡¿Ni-chan?!

--¡Ya cállate! –Itachi lanzó un bufido y apartó al cachorrito de un empujón con una de sus patas—Deberías dejar de ser tan escandaloso. Tu vida depende de ello en una cacería. . .y con esa actitud, estás muerto, baka.

Sasuke se quedó quieto por un instante, mirando al suelo, con los hombros encogidos y la cola entre las patas.

--Si…Itachi ni-chan –repuso cabizbajo.

En esas dos semanas Sasuke se había acostumbrado rápidamente a las exiguas jornadas de entrenamiento, a aprender y entender las órdenes de Fugaku-sama y a comprender cuál era su lugar dentro de aquella casa a la que había llegado una mañana en la que fue arrancado del calor y protección de su camada. Podía entender eso, pese a su corta experiencia en la vida, pero lo que aun no podía comprender era el confuso carácter de Itachi. Por lo que el pequeño Sasuke conocía mediante sus vivencias, Itachi no era muy paciente, y mucho menos deseoso de compartir sus bulliciosos juegos. Aun así, pese a ello, ninguna de aquellas veces, le había lastimado seriamente. Sasuke podía pasar la mañana entera ladrándole el abecedario en la oreja, obteniendo cuando mucho un par de empujones, tres o cuatro pescozones en la nuca y tal vez algún mordisco leve en una pata o en la cola. Pero notó que Itachi nunca –hasta ahora- le propició daño alguno, nada más allá de provocarle un buen susto o alguno que otro chillido o gemido. Itachi era rudo, tosco y violento con otros perros, había que ver el respeto y miedo con que le veían algunos otros ninken y sus respectivos amos, y más de varias ocasiones se le había quedado mirando el conjunto de cicatrices de su cuerpo, probablemente obtenidas en varios combates. También sabía, por lo que oía murmurar a los otros humanos que visitaban a Fugaku-sama, que Itachi era uno de los más feroces cazadores y que no se la pensaba más de una vez antes de lanzársele al cuello a alguna de esas bestias salvajes que merodeaban el bosque. Violento, tosco o seco, no importaba, Sasuke le admiraba, puede que por la misma e ingenua razón que todo chico admira a su hermano mayor aunque éste sea un tirano con él; y tal vez ésa también fuese el consecuente de haberle apodado ni-chan. Le quería como a un hermano mayor, y se empeñaría en seguir sus huellas y convertirse en un ninken fuerte, grande y respetable como Itachi.

Sin embargo, Sasuke aun era pequeño e ingenuo; y tendía a distraerse con facilidad. Había dejado de armar escándalo alrededor de Itachi, y se limitaba a seguirle, con la cabeza gacha indagando el montón de frescos aromas del bosque, hasta que un raro y peculiar olor atrajo su atención. Era una esencia suave y dulzona. Un olorcillo como el de aquellas pieles que Fugaku tenía en la sala.

Se detuvo, alzando la cabeza para captar de dónde venía el aroma. No era muy fuerte, pero podía reconocerle de entre los picantes vestigios de los arbustos. Su primer impulso fue el de llamar a Itachi, y el segundo era seguir ese instinto innato de buscar y perseguir el rastro.

No quería molestar a Itachi de nuevo así que hizo lo segundo.

* * *

--¡Eh, espera! –gritaba Naruto, persiguiendo persistente a aquella "cosa blanca" que revoloteaba cerca de él.—¡Vuelve acá, ´ttebayó!

Finalmente, y tras unos cinco intentos por ampliar el hueco de la ventana a un tamaño lo suficientemente grande como para poder salir por él, Naruto había logrado escabullirse del hastío ambiente de su casa y saltar hacia aquel nuevo ambiente. No había llegado muy lejos cuando ese peculiar animalillo pequeño y de grandes alas atrajo su atención, posándose sobre su nariz y remontando de nuevo un vuelo bajo a su alrededor.

Naruto recordaba que a esas cosas se les llamaba mariposas; lo había escuchado más de un par de veces por parte de Kushina. Y era el vuelo grácil del insecto, lo que había provocado aquella persecución a lo largo de las calles de la aldea hasta acá, y Naruto le seguía, sin importarle que se estaba alejando de los límites de Konoha, adentrándose ya algunos metros en el bosque.

La mariposa, ajena a los fallidos intentos del pequeño kyuubi por atraparle, alzó más el vuelo, perdiéndose entre la espesura de la copa de un árbol.

Y Naruto se quedó repentinamente quieto, sólo observando cómo desaparecía la mariposa en medio de un montón de árboles y arbustos. Naruto miró a su izquierda y luego a su derecha. ¿En qué momento el entorno se había puesto de color verde? Esas no eran las altas bardas que colindaban con su casa. Escudriñó cuidadosamente todo cuanto había a su alrededor. Árboles, arbustos y más árboles.

--Esta no es mi casa, ´ttebayó –murmuró mientras daba media vuelta, tratando de recordar cómo había llegado hasta allí. Se agachó un poco, por si percibía algún aroma conocido que lo llevase de regreso. Nada más allá del fuerte olor de los árboles, así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió hacer—¡Ne, Iruka-chaaaaan! ¡Kakashiiii!

Y tampoco obtuvo respuesta. Sin embargo no iba a quedarse allí todo el día, escuchaba que su estómago comenzaba a hacer ruido y eso significaba que ya estaba empezando a sentir hambre, además de que las luces del día comenzaban a dispersarse y no quería quedarse allí para cuando oscureciera. Se empeñó en seguir el camino que según él lo había traído hasta ése lugar, llamando de vez en vez a Iruka o al despreocupado lobo Kakashi.

--¡Iruka! –Inicialmente no consiguió más que dar vueltas en círculos a unos arbustos, subió a un raído tronco, andando sobre éste hasta que chocó contra algo.—¡Kakash….ehhh!

Descendió la mirada, encontrándose con una silueta oscura de su mismo tamaño, a menos de diez centímetros de él. Era una pequeña bola de pelaje negro, cuatro patas, como las suyas, orejas largas llevadas hacia abajo en forma de V y una sola cola, corta y alzada en ademán de curiosidad hacia el kyuubi. Se le acercó a Naruto sin intimidarse, con aquel brillo indagador reflejado en sus infantiles ojos, tan negros como su pelo.

--Eh, ¿eres tú el que gritaba tanto? –inquirió el cachorro ninken.

--Yo no gritaba. –refutó el kyuubi—. Buscaba el camino hacia mi casa.

--¿Estas perdido?

--No estoy perdido. –dijo, con un ligero aire de orgullo—¡Naruto Uzumaki no se pierde nunca, dattebayó!

El cachorro de pelo negro ladeó levemente la cabeza, confundido.

--¿Qué es Naruto Uzumaki? –preguntó, sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel extraño animal rubio con orejas puntiagudas.

Naruto se levantó, enderezando el lomo y moviendo cinco de sus nueve colas.

--Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki –respondió, esbozando una amplia sonrisa en su rostro zorruno—. Y soy un kyuubi –reparó su vista en el pequeño forastero con el que se había topado—¿Quién eres tú? ´ttebayó

Sasuke se sentó, irguiendo el pecho altivamente.

--Yo me llamo Sasuke –dijo, imitando una soberbia media sonrisa que le había visto algunas veces a Itachi.— Sasuke Uchiha, soy un ninken.

Naruto reconoció el término ninken como sinónimo de perro. El propio Iruka le había dado un par de sermones acerca de ellos y por las noches escuchaba el eco de los molestos ladridos de algunos. Sabía que había muchos en la aldea, y que no debía acercárseles. Desconocía la razón. Y Sasuke no parecía ser violento y salvaje como había escuchado que eran los demás perros. De haber sido peligroso, ya le hubiera hecho daño, como advertía Iruka. En lugar de eso, la atención de Sasuke había pasado de él a los descuidados hierbajos que crecían cerca del tronco. Caminaba con el hocico pegado al suelo, olfateando ruidosamente.

--¿Qué haces? –preguntó Naruto mirando los extraños ademanes de Sasuke.

Éste sólo levantó la cabeza por un momento.

--Buscando.

--¿Buscando qué, ´ttebayó?

--No lo sé, es un olor raro que estoy siguiendo desde allá –Sasuke señaló con la cabeza hacia un sendero detrás de él. Bajó de nuevo la cabeza, siguiendo el tenue rastro que terminaba cerca de Naruto. Se acercó a éste y le olisqueó el lomo—¡Eh, Ya lo encontré! ¡Eres tú! –dijo escandalosamente, se sentó y exhaló un entrecortado aullido.

--Ne, ¿Para qué haces eso? –preguntó confundido Naruto.

--Itachi ni-chan me enseñó que tenemos que aullar cuando encontramos lo que habíamos estado buscando –respondió escuetamente, sonriendo, mientras que Naruto le miraba con una mueca de "no-entiendo-nada"—. Todos los ninken lo hacen.

--….eres raro, ´ttebayó…¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

--¡Hai! –convino Sasuke, y sin repasárselo dos veces empujó a Naruto en tono juguetón—¡Eh, a que no puedes alcanzarme, kyuubi!

Naruto se levantó torpemente, pisando accidentalmente una de sus colas, y echó a correr detrás del cachorro ninken.

--¡Me llamo Naruto! ¡Y soy más rápido que tú, dattebayó!

* * *

--¿Cómo es posible que me haya ocurrido esto? ¡No debí haberlo dejado solo! –se reprendía Iruka mientras revoloteaba nervioso por quinta o sexta vez sobre las abarrotadas calles de Konoha—¡Naruto!

Se posó sobre la marquesina de una casa, mirando nervioso de izquierda a derecha y de arriba a abajo. Ni huella alguna.

_Veamos…si fuera un hiperactivo cachorro kyuubi, ¿dónde estaría ahora?_, pensó mientras distraídamente su atención deparó en el verde sendero que se abría paso desde la entrada de la aldea hacia el bosque. _¡Aja!_

Se dirigió alzando el vuelo directo al bosque, llamando por su nombre al desaparecido pequeño y registrando escrupulosamente el área en busca de cualquier manchita de color rubio.

--¡Naruto! ¡¿Dónde estas?! ¡Naruto!

--Ey, ¿A qué se debe tanto escándalo? –inquirió una pausada voz, proveniente de una forma gris, tendida a los pies de un árbol

Iruka se detuvo cerca de una de las zarpas de Kakashi.

--¡Kakashi! Uff que bueno que te encuentro. ¡Naruto se ha perdido! ¡Se ha escapado de casa! ¡Si los cazadores lo encuentran lo van a…!

--Ya cálmate… --Kakashi bostezó ligeramente y sonrió a Iruka confiadamente—. Ahí lo tienes, y no está en peligro, si es lo que te preocupa.

El gorrión encontró al inquieto Naruto, correteando entre un par de arbustos y siendo derribado por…

--¡Un ninken! –gritó Iruka, escandalosamente sobresaltado—¡Uno de esos sanguinarios asesinos le está persiguiendo! ¡Y tú te quedas aquí sin hacer nada! ¡Kakashi eres un…!!

El lobo sólo se limitó a darle una "cariñosa palmada" con su garra.

--Oye, el pequeño ha hecho un amigo. No exageres –arguyó Kakashi—Además, dudo que esa "migaja" de perro pueda lastimarle. Parece que se llevan bastante bien, creo que lo que le hacía falta era un compañero de juegos…y uno de su edad.

--Humm…--Iruka suspiró meditabundo, mientras veía a Naruto jugando con el cachorro Uchiha; en uno de esos "pasatiempos" que implicaban mordidas y empujones, y que tanto le había insistido el pequeño kyuubi a jugar con él—…Esto puede acarrear problemas.

--Bah, para ti todo son problemas –gruñó Kakashi—No le veo nada de malo.

El eco de un trueno, lejano y proveniente de una alejada nube acalló el bosque. Iruka estuvo a punto de refutar algo, más de repente unas pesadas gotas de fresca agua de lluvia comenzaron a impregnar el tibio ambiente del bosque.

* * *

--¡Ayyy, cae agua del cielo! –Naruto sacudió la cabeza, por reflejo al imprevisto aguacero.

--Se llama lluvia –comentó Sasuke, tratando de cobijarse bajo la sombra de un árbol –Y moja mucho. Yo ya tomé una ducha ayer y no quiero otra. No me gusta mojarme.

--naahh…a mi tampoco me gusta el agua –se quejó Naruto, sentándose a un lado de Sasuke y mirando hacia el cielo nublado. Y se le ocurrió una idea—¡Ya se! ¡Vamos a mi casa, ahí esta seco y hay comida!

Naruto se levantó, caminando hacia el norte en medio del molesto chubasco.

--Si –Sasuke asintió con un ladrido y siguió a Naruto— eh, pero la aldea queda por ahí–señaló con una pata hacia la dirección contraria.

--eto…jejeje. Ya lo sabía, ¡´tebayó!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:_**

**_Bien, otro capitulo más. Me sorprende lo rápido que me está saliendo este fic, ¿será que la narrativa no es tan complicada a comparación de mis otros fics? Bueno, eso los demás capitulos lo dirán. A propósito de éstos, bueno ya acabando con el preámbulo, creo que ya empezaré a introducir a otros personajes más a partir creo del siguiente capitulo. _**

**_bueno, nos leemos. Comentarios y reviews apreciadas _**


End file.
